The connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a known conventional technology. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector 40 includes a main housing 1, a connector housing 2, an inner shield case 3, and an outer shield case 5. The inner shield case 3 is inserted into the connector housing 2, which is made of an insulator. The connector housing 2 is then inserted into the main housing 1. Projections 19a and 19b formed on the connector housing 2 fit into respective grooves 10a and 10b in the main housing 1, thereby securing the connector housing 2 to the main housing 1. The outer shield case 5 is mounted to cover the main housing 1. With this configuration, the connector 40 achieves a double shield structure.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H8-106961